elderlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Server Rules
Respect While it may look like an overused rule, it still has to be there. Regardless of the person's gender, race, ethnicity, interests, rank on the forums and/or pretty much everything else, no one has the right to harass them. We're going pedantic on this. Language While swearing is kinda allowed, don't overdo it. Or, let's say... If you're swearing in the channels and someone asks you stop, GM or not, you stop. This leads back to Rule #1, which is Respect. You have to respect the person's request. Some people get offended by swearing, keep this in mind. English English is the main language here. While welcoming fellow peers from your country in your native language is all fine and dandy, don't go making whole threads or posts solely in other languages. Then there's also the standard of spelling and grammar, but don't worry too much if your not a native English speaker. Just say so. I know I am not, I know I fail@englush. S'alright. Game Masters First of all, don't apply. We will find you. If you keep begging for the GM rank, you get a warning ban. This is against the rules. Second. The GMs have authority and we must ask you to (Rule #1) Respect it. No, that doesn't put them high above you, and if you see GMs acting like that, report them to an Admin. The GMs still have the final say when it comes to rules and whatnot. IC and OOC You have to separate IC interactions from OOC ones. If you go after the person (an OOC action) who's character killed yours (an IC action), you break one of the most important rules of the server. This causes more drama than some can imagine. If you see a person doing stuff like this, report them. Banning Banning is not something we do without thinking. Therefore, do not appeal bans. Well, if you really, -really- must, you can. But don't do it in public places, like the in-game channels or the forums where everyone can see them. PM an Admin instead. Roleplay This is a roleplay server and we expect everyone to do it. If you're here for PvE/PvP/whatever and, on top of that, you act disruptive, it will not go unnoticed. We want RPers here, not people who flame 'em. Basically, don't come to an RP server if you're not going to RP. Personal Preferences This is a rule that has very much to do with the #1, Respect. While we do understand that religion and things like that mean A LOT to people, we do not want you to force this information on the server. Which means, try to stay away from "informative" avatars, signatures, heck, even try not to put it in your introduction. If you want to talk to people about this, there are many ways to do it in private. Why not in public? First, it will make people who do not share the same views feel uncomfortable, maybe even anger them. And then you will find yourselves walking on the blades of drama, which is usually followed by terrible and disgusting things you do not want to know about. Don't do it. The Three Evils No metagaming, godmoding or powergaming. Those things ruin the fun for everyone, so don't do it. Play fair, kiddos. Category:Must Read